Blooming Roses
by Bewitched Nightwalker
Summary: Gryffindors& Slytherins, Ravenclaws & Hufflepuffs;2 school sponsored vacations meant to build lasting trust between students of the houses. **Based where Voldy was defeated OotP** Implied GW/DM, HG/BZ, HP/ParvPat, NL/PanPark, & RW/LB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be working on one of my other, older stories, but I couldn't resist writing my next story idea *sheepish***

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the delicious and not-so-delicious characters of the HP world. All characters and places belong to JKR *sobs over not owning Draco Malfoy***

**Chapter 1:**

The Golden Trio chatted easily about their summer break as the students awaited Dumbledore's welcome back speech. Ginny sat beside Hermione, listening in, but being her usual self and not interjecting her own thoughts. It was the Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts, her sixth, and the three could not get enough of bragging they would be finished with the school in no time. Harry seemed semi-upset, as the castle was his real home, but he, too, could not wait for the NEWT year to be over and for his auror training to begin.

"So, Gin, what classes are you taking this year?" Hermione asked, always the one to try to include the youngest Weasley.

Ginny blinked in surprise, "Oh, uh...I think I'm taking advanced transfig, advanced DADA, advanced charms...basically, advanced everything."

"Oh yeah, mum nearly went bonkers with joy when Dumbledore sent that letter," Ron nodded. "Gin's basically taking seventh year classes with us for everything she's advanced in."

"How does that work?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled, "Simple, Harry: whatever Ginny is advanced in she takes the seventh year course for. What she is at normal level for she takes the sixth year course. Next year, anything she took advanced this year she won't have to take. Her schedule will basically be full of free periods to study for the NEWTs she'll be taking."

"Pretty much," Ginny sighed, "I'm not allowed to take any NEWTs this year, so I just have to hope I remember everything I learn this year. Mione promised to help me organize my notes so I can study them during my frees."

"That's brilliant, Ginny," Harry beamed at her, "We always knew you were smart."

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes, "you _always_ knew it. Let's just forget all those times you or Ron would say I wouldn't be able to understand what you were talking about."

"Hey, that's not fair to hold grudges. You proved us wrong most of the time," the spectacled boy grinned. Ginny rolled her eyes again and just shrugged as Dumbledore motioned for silence, stepping up to his podium.

"To all my old students," the headmaster began, "welcome back. To the first years joining us, welcome to Hogwarts. A few start of term notices for all of you, as usual - though there is no need to roll your eyes at me, Mr. Zabini." A few snickers fluttered through the hall as heads turned to the Slytherin table, where the very sexy seventh year Slytherin was smirking, as if he had meant to be caught disrespecting Dumbledore. Dumbledore continued, "Now, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you of all that is banned from Hogwarts. You will find the full list of 324 items hanging on his office door, if you wish to know what has been added.

"Secondly, sixth and seventh years, you will not be attending classes here at Hogwarts, but instead a few volunteer teachers and old students have agreed to help out with a little project." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the older students all looked shocked. "It has been agreed upon by the Ministry that, after Voldemort's near rise to power, that unity is a must-learn. All sixth and seventh Gryffindors and Slytherins will be spending the school year in an Alaskan village, while Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will be in a Minnesota suburb. You will have regular classes with your teachers and the volunteers. You will be graded upon your ability to get along with your new roommates from the opposite house."

He paused as the uproar the students were making finally reached its peak, drowning out his words. Professor McGonagall stood and sent loud fireworks into the air, disrupting the students. Almost all of them were covering their ears or grabbing something to cover their heads from the ashes. "As I was saying," Dumbledore chuckled, "you will be graded on this, and for seventh years, it will count as a major part of your NEWT grades. You will spend tonight in your dormitories, and tomorrow after breakfast you will meet here for your roommate assignments... Dig in, one and all." He clapped his hands and the food appeared, but practically all the students, except the younger ones, could not regain their appetites.

Gryffindors having to live with Slytherins? It was crazy! Absurd! Unthinkable! Could Dumbledore actually be serious? He must have gone completely mad! Or, madder than he used to be, anyways.

"He can't be serious," Ginny said, frowning. The Trio voiced their agreement before, seconds later, Ron began disgustingly digging into a pile of chicken wings.

**A/N: Short, I know. But it's the beginning, it's gonna be short until I can get it flowing good and long each chapter :) Read and review, please! It'd make me very happy!**

**Love Yas!**  
**SlytherinLuver (aka Amanda)**


	2. Lions and Serpents

**Blooming Roses- Chapter 2: Lions and Serpents  
**

_Ginny's POV_

Wainwright, Alaska was a small village located at the northern tip of Alaska. It's population? Five-hundred and forty-six people. The town area is a total of 42.5 square miles, but only 17.6 of that is actually land. The rest of it is water. I knew Dumbledore had to be crazy to be sending us there! I looked up from my handout to silently ask Hermione if she thought this was as crazy as I did. I was not disappointed. All around the Great Hall murmurs could be heard, no one was happy about where they were being sent. The Slytherins looked right pissed about having to live in small, middle class houses. I doubt they even cared about the cold. Now, the Gryffindors had sense: objections were rising as I read about the cold and how we would freeze to death, about how we would blend in as normal muggles with such a small population, and how on earth would the town handle the longtime feuding houses?

I tossed away the paper with a sigh, glancing over at the Slytherins who were arguing in hushed tones with Professor Snape. My eyes landed on our favorite ferret, Malfoy, who was sneering at the sheet. I snorted in amusement. Merlin only knows what _he_ was objecting to! "Probably what the low temperatures will do to his hair," I muttered.

"What was that, Gin?" Hermione glanced over.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "Just thinking out loud about what Malfoy will hate most." This caught the attention of her friends around her. Dean and Seamus stopped debating how they would play quidditch, Neville raised an eyebrow, and Harry and Ron could not help but to dissolve into fits of laughter at what was possibly their own ideas.

"He might just be worrying over what to pack?" the bushy haired witch suggested, always the one to not be mean, even when it concerned Malfoy

"Prolly." I agreed, "All those hair care products must need their own trunk. He's prolly wondering how to keep his hair from freezing into icicles before he can dry it each morning."

Seamus snickered, "Someone should warn him not to sneer or scowl, his face just might freeze that way."

"Then none of the girls will ever go near him." Dean added.

My lips twitched, "Maybe we _shouldn't_ warn him. It'd save us from hearing all the girls boosting his ego in every conversation they have, and then Parkinson and him can live happily-ever-after." By this point, our laughing had drawn attention. Where most everyone else was outraged or silent, we were laughing and having a good time.

"You Gryffies are bloody insane," Zabini rolled his eyes, "Not even you should be able to find a good side in this."

"Oh, we did," Harry grinned. Ron nodded, "Yeah: Malfoy having to do it too."

Malfoy sneered, "Haha, Weasel. But I guess you'll be used to harsh conditions already. I mean, you do sleep in a shack that can't possibly provide enough protection from the weather."

"Watch it, ferret, or you just may wake up an icicle." I snarled, mine and Ron's faces turning red from anger. Malfoy smirked, "I'm shaking in my boots. You can't touch me. Just try to come near me, little Weaslette, and you may find yourself in China."

"Attention!" McGonagall called, interrupting the little argument, "We will now be assigning the Slytherin-Gryffindor trip roommates. Professor Flitwick, will you escort the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to the side chamber there to give their assignments?"

"Absolutely, I can." the little professor piped up. After all the others left, McGonagall looked over the disapproving faces of the Gryffindors and Slytherins before turning to Snape, "Care to start?"

"Of course," he answered slowly. "All of you will remain absolutely silent while names are being read. When you find out your roommate, you will go sit beside them. Two Gryffindors, two Slytherins; two boys, two girls. Understood? Good, now keep your traps shut, as I know the very first group will cause an uproar." Unrolling his parchment, Snape read, "First four are Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom."

Hermione groaned softly, "Parkinson and Zabini?"

"I feel _so_ sorry for you, 'Mione." I whispered back before the two Slytherins took seats across from us. As they took their seats, Parkinson began exclaiming, "This is horrible! Life is so dreadfully unfair, but at least I'll have you to keep me company, Blaisykins." Hermione covered her mouth with her fingers, barely holding in her giggles at Zabini's face, and he glowered at her.

"Second," McGonagall cleared her throat to silence Parkinson's wails. She cleared her throat once more just for effect, "Second will be Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bullstrode, Ginevra Weasley, and Colin Creevey." Her hawk-like eyes narrowed on her two students at my look of defiance, and Colin and I shot up and took our places by Malfoy and Bullstrode, not looking happy about it in the least though.

Snape smirked and read the next two groupings while I grumbled away about being stuck with Malfoy. The ferret did not look happy either, apparently I _would_ be able to get near him without "ending up in China" like he said. Like he even _could_ send me to China! My eyes turned to glare at the blond sitting diagonally from me, and as if feeling my eyes he turned, raising an eyebrow. I flipped him a rude gesture that would either make my brothers faint from shock I used it, or be proud I used it towards him. Malfoy rolled his eyes and went back to watching Snape and McGonagall.

"The last groups are," McGonagall looked at her list, "Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle, Parvati Patil, and Cecily James...Ronald Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Lavender Brown, and Jeshikah Rowland. Lastly, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Kitty Blake, and Grace Jones. You have a half hour to plan out your roles with your roommates before you will be portkeyed to your houses, all on the same block in the village. Each house will have an adviser - a volunteer - to keep track of what you are all doing, fights you get in, and the such. Good day to you all, I will see you tomorrow for your transfiguration lesson."

"She can't be serious!" I finally blurted as the rest of the students erupted in chatter. "We'll kill each other! Not only are they forcing together Slytherins and Gryffindors, but they're meshing the biggest of enemies together! Parkinson and Neville? In one house? And Mione and Zabini!"

"I know," Colin agreed, "Parvati and Cecily will tear each other's throats out by the end of the night, and Goyle will just make a fool of himself trying to argue with Harry."

Malfoy rolled his eyes again, "I'm sure Potter and Goyle will be on the same mind-field, so there are no worries of either of them hurting the other. Themselves, well, that's another matter entirely. I highly doubt any of the Slytherins are looking at this with more enjoyment than you are, so shut up about who will kill who and plan what you'll be doing." I snorted. "What?"

"What _we'll_ be doing? You and Bullstrode are gonna be helping just as much as Colin and I. It's part of your _NEWT grades_, remember, Malfoy?"

He raised an eyebrow, "We'll be making sure you don't hurt yourselves or blow the cover of the entire wizardry world."

"You might be the one with _that_ problem. Colin's muggle-born, and I grew up around muggles. I think we know a helluva lot more than you two do on how to behave like muggles." I smiled sweetly, "So, which would would you prefer, grocery shopping or doing the cooking, Malfoy?"

"And Bullstrode," Colin could not help but smirk, which made this all the more funny in our eyes, "which would you like to do, house-cleaning or working and earning _muggle money_?" The broad-shouldered girl glowered intensely, but Colin just raised an eyebrow, "Be thankful we're giving you two the choice."

"My father is going to be more than angry with this, he won't stand for it and I'll be back at Hogwarts in no time." Malfoy spoke nonchalantly.

"And you'll fail the year and have to spend one more with me," I chirped, "which will, undoubtedly, involve another trip to another muggle town, which will be another year you'll fail when daddy dearest pulls strings to get you out of it, and that will start the cycle all over again." This solicited another scowl from the two Slytherins, "So, Malfoy, shopping or cooking?"

"Cooking," he answered with something of a sneer at the idea. I smirked, "Great. Bullstrode?"

"I'll be working. No way in hell I'll be caught doing a house-elf's job and _cleaning_. I'll leave that to the fairy boy here." the girl grunted. Colin flushed, not because he actually was a 'fairy boy' but because it was embarrassing that people actually thought so.

"That's another thing," I barely controlled my temper, "no name calling. We will agree to not refer to you as anything but Malfoy and Bullstrode, as long as _you_ do the same and refer to us as only Weasley and Creevey. I will make the exception for Weaslette, as my brother will more than likely always be around, but that is _it_. Understood?"

The two ignored me, simply rolling their eyes, I stood, hands on the table and I leaned forward in their faces. They jumped back at my sudden movement, and I stared them each in the eye. I would make this work. My grade would _not_ suffer because they wished to be prats and get me riled up, cos Merlin knew I would be the one to snap, they would just be the ones to get me to my breaking point. My eyes narrowed to slits, "No name calling. Am. I. Clear?"

"Crystal, _Weaslette_," answered Malfoy, putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me back in my seat. He then proceeded to wipe his hand on his trousers like I was a dirty animal. I huffed and crossed my arms.

_Meanwhile...  
Hermione's POV_

"No, no, no." I snapped. "Zabini, Neville and I are _not_ going to be your personal servants for the school year. Get over yourself!" I was losing it, and quickly. The very moment McGonagall had said to plan roles of the household, the two Slytherins proclaimed they would not do a thing. Cleaning, no. Cooking, no. Shopping, no. Working, no. Watching TV, maybe, if they knew what that was. I promised to hit them all with a shovel of snow when I had some handy. Neville was not faring better and looked like he was making a personal promise along the same lines.

"No one said you had to be. We just aren't doing anything. That's servant work, for house-elves." Parkinson tossed her hair.

"News flash, Pugface, we won't have any house-elves!" I rolled my eyes. Wow, I never knew I could be mean like that. I guess it just took the right Slytherins to set me off. "This is our _grades_ on the line, you dolts. Not only will you fail if you don't help and have a role, other than the lazy arses, but Neville and I will fail because of how we couldn't get along and make a compromise. Now make up your bloody minds on what you'll be doing, and do it!"

"What Hermione is trying to say," Neville interjected nervously, shocked by my outburst, "is...well, actually, I don't have a nicer way of putting it."

"Obviously." Zabini sniffed. "Fine, I'll go to work and support you all. Though there is such a thing as a wizard bank where you can cash in galleons for muggle cash. So much simpler to live rich than have to work for money we already have."

I lifted my handles in a _'I'm-going-to-strangle-you-soon'_ gesture and tried to take deep calming breaths. It didn't help that Zabini was looking bemusedly at me instead of looking scared like he should have been.

"You got your compromise, Granger," Parkinson rolled her eyes and pouted, "I'll help with cooking, but only because I'm horrible at it and hopefully I'll poison both of you so Blaise and I can have some peace and quiet."

Neville scooted another inch away from them, "I'm not sure whether to be grateful for your agreement or lock you up for your reason."

_Across the hall...  
Harry's POV_

Well this was brilliant. Just brilliant. I was partnered with a girl who held a grudge over my not dancing with her, a blond bimbo only concerned with what he cold air will do for her skin, and, well, Goyle. I'm not quite sure what category he would ever fall into. Parvati I could work with if she would stop making references to the night of the Yule Ball in fourth year all the time. She never stopped. Even when she wasn't talking _to_ me, if I was nearby she'd make a comment on how her current boyfriend would actually _dance_ with her. Ron found it hilarious, but now even he had to pity me. I had to _live_ with her, not just as a dorm-mate but as a sharing-a-house-and-always-seeing-each-other type mate.

And Goyle and James were just... This was bloody effing fantastic. Was Dumbledore's completely nutters? Even as his favorite student, I couldn not get out of this. Trust me. I tried last night before heading up to bed, it had been useless.

"Maybe if we do really good, then the teachers will let us have a yule celebration and we can come to the castle for one night for a ball." Parvati thought out loud. This instantly made Cecily James her new best friend. Cecily squealed, "I was thinking the same exact thing! Maybe the dresses in Alaska could be cute...? Probably not. We can order dresses though!"

Bloody hell. Where was Ron?

He was over at the Ravenclaw table, between Jeshikah Rowland, a sixth year Slytherin, and Lavender. Crabbe was spaced out, in his own little world. But the three of them looked fine together. Rowland did not have much animosity with Ron or Lavender, apparently, as she never ran into them. It seemed Lavender and her had struck up an instant friendship, like Parvati and Cecily.

Where was 'Mione? Looking smug about something, probably getting her way with Zabini. Whoa, that sounded so wrong...but, ignoring the sexual, double-entendre, it was more than likely true. Hermione always got her way. Ginny? Glowering at Malfoy, but it seemed they had all their planning done. Seamus and Dean? Looking like they're in heaven, they were obviously making excuses to be real close to Grace and Kitty. Maybe Dumbeldore wasn't mad after all...so many Gryffindors and Slytherins are potential friends - or more than friends in Seamus's and Dean's situation - but none had the guts to start trying. This could open so many doors to at the least civility between the houses.

This could work after all.

_TBC_

**A/N: What do you think? 2,681 words without the author's note! I was really trying to show the different characters in their little groups, without revealing _too_ much of what would happen through foreshadowing. As you can probably tell, many arguments will arise, maybe a lil love? *wink wink* Maybe Dumbledore will actually create unity between the houses! Who knows? *wwaves hand back and forth* Ohh, oh! I DO! XD**

**Thanks to** mercedescello **for being the first to review my story and show support of it. I'm glad to know that my idea was original, finding out from a reader that they haven't seen the type of plot set up before is an author's dream come true, lol. Well, not that major, but it's pretty exciting to be the first with this exact idea. :)**

**Please read and review, lovelies!  
Love yas,  
SlytherinLuver  
**


	3. Of Ravens and Badgers

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last as this story is morely focusing on the Gryffies and Slyths, but I thought I'd give a chapter on the Ravvies and Huffles every once in awhile, too, to show what is going on there.**

**Blooming Roses- Of Ravens and Badgers**

_Luna's POV_

So this would be a brilliant opportunity to do research for dad. He said the jigglybugs originated in the United States. Maybe they lived in Minnesota at some point? I would have to find out. We were going to Ada, Minnesota. It was all of 1.3 square miles of land, with 1,657 people living there. What are square miles? There is something to ask Professor Flitwick.

"We are going to split you into four groups of five, as there are not many of you and we only needed four homes." Flitwick's voice piped up over the noise and chattering. "Ready? Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood, Sheila Banks, Kory Witier. Group two is Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbott..."

Having been listed in the first group, I zoned out for the rest of the listings. I really did not need to pay attention to them, did I? I knew my group, no matter how unhappy with it I was. Terry and Michael, okay. I did DA with them, I got along with them just fine. For the most part, anyways. Sheila Banks, on the other hand, was a prissy, shrill-voiced bimbo - as Ginny and Hermione referred to her - and had a hordsnaggle up her nose -as I say - that makes her so goddamn annoying. If she did not learn to shush up before we were stuck in a house together, I'd be sure to pop that hordsnaggle out for her. I hear it is a pretty painful process.

And Kory Witier... Ugh! That is all I have to say. Ugh! The Fates must have been distracted by something important when they designed him. They gave him so many problems, he is so open to anything that floats around him. The Nargles have a field day with him when they get close. But that wasn't my only problem with him - not that having him around for research purposes was bad - but he was so rude. He was always insinuating things. Ginny says he is trying to get into my pants, but why would he try that? We both could not posssibly fit into my pants while I was wearing them, and I was not going to take them off and give them to him for him to wear. He had his own pants, didn't he?

Rolling my eyes at the illogical things Ginny says sometimes, I look at my partners for this year, who had all come over to sit around me as was directed. Kory winks at me and smirks, and I just barely resist the urge to do as Ginny does and flip him off. That would be mean. As stupid as it is, he just wants to wear my pants. He wouldn't, but that's all he wanted. I was not going to be rude to him for that, no matter how annoying he gets. Michael and Terry were being rude enough for me, anyways, by glaring at him and sitting on either side of me. Sheila was whining to no avail of being heard and had no reaction to the guys' attention to me, which was actually quite laughable. I didn't see any guys trying to get her pants, they always just wanted sex from her.

"Well." Flitwick squeaked, having lost his train of thought. "Well...well. Ah! Yes. Here we are. The portkeys!" He walked with tiny, quick steps towards a table and picked up a couple of objects. "As Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, we do not expect many problems or fights. You all will be able to plan your year when you get to your homes, and your volunteer home-advisers will be there shortly after your arrival to help you settle in." Using _wingardium leviosa_, Flitwick sent the objects to the four groups. I caught our group's, and giggled as I saw it was a muggle barbie doll. The guys did not understand what was so funny to me and Sheila as Flitwick instructed us all to touch our portkeys.

**A/N: **

**Me: Yes, short. I know. But, as said above, the main focus of the story is the Gryffies and Slyths. So...whatcha think? Don't we all just absolutely love Luna? Hehe.**

**Ginny: Moving on from Luna. Amanda and I would like to thank the reviewers of last chapter - Iceprincess951753, Mungojerrie is MINE, and MioneWriter007**

**Me: Yes, thank you guys soooo much! Your reviews were much appreciated. :)**

**Ginny: So review this chapter and try to explain to Luna what "get in your pants" really means. Pretty please?**

**Read & Review!  
Love Yas!  
SlytherinLuver (aka Amanda)  
**


	4. Settling In

**A/N: To my lovely reviewers:**

**MioneWriter007 - I know, right? My friends and I randomly asked ourselves that in school the other day, and it was my inspiration for that part of Luna's pov. Haha, we actually went up to a guy and asked him if he would ever try that. Alas, he said that the question was ridiculous and made no sense.**

**Ashyia Francis Belladonna - Yes, for sure! Chapters focusing on Luna and her group will definitely pop up now and again, but only every few chapters. So, maybe, chapter 6 or 7 will focus on Luna again.**

**Mungojerrie is MINE - Haha, I think you are gonna turn out to be my favorite reviewer of this story. Luna appreciates you try to explain to her what it means, but, alas, more questions have arisen in her naive little head. Some of which may be voiced in this next chapter, or in a chapter later on.**

**Ravenclaw Gurl - I am so glad you like the story! And for sure I'll do chapter in Draco's and others' povs, if that is something you would like to see in this story. I'm not very good at guy povs, but I try my best, especially when I know at least one reader would like to see the pov switches like that.**

**If I Had a Llama - hahaha, Luna just stared and asked why they would want to do that. Poor naive Luna, she still doesn't get it.**

**Blooming Roses-Chapter 4: Settling In  
**

**_Ginny's POV_**

So have you ever gone from the semi-warmth of England to the freezing temperatures of Alaska all in one second? Traveling by portkey was never, ever fun, but throw in the biting cold and it just got a whole lot worse. Now I have always been a winter girl, but even I had to complain. I like my temperature to decrease gradually, allowing me time to adjust with the weather; but no! It went from temperature in the low forties to the teens in .01 seconds. I do not know about anyone else in the world, but that just made me irritable. Malfoy got a kick out of it, though.

"Bloody frickin hell!" I bit out as we landed on our street. No muggles were around, of course. Alaskans were about eight hours behind England anyway, I think, so since we were prepared to come there at around eight in the morning it was midnight there in Alaska. It was dark, it was cold, and I was to be spending my days with _Malfoy_ and_ Bullstrode_. Thank Merlin for Colin, right?

"Too cold, Weasley?" Malfoy smirked behind me. I glared over my shoulder at him and just hugged my arms around myself tightly. Of course we had been prepared for this and had been supplied with heavy muggle coats and gloves, but the cold was still biting mercilessly at any exposed skin. Zabini came over with Hermione, who was glaring at him, probably for his own scathing remarks to her, and he said, "Maybe she wants you to put your arms around her and warm her up, Dray."

I snorted, "Ha! That's a good one, Zabini. That's definitely on my wishlist of things I wish and hope for to happen absolutely never."

"Perhaps for Christmas," Malfoy's smirk grew as I flipped him off. My brother Bill came over to our little gathering and said, "Gin, you and your group will be in that blue house there. Mione, your group is the white one right next to theirs. Get inside, now. I'll be around soon to get you all settled." I nodded and turned sharply on my heels to head for the house, trudging through the near knee deep snow. "Were you planning on breaking in?" Malfoy teased, keeping up and showing a keep dangling from his finger, "You might need this."

"Sod off, Fer-Malfoy."

"Good save," Bullstrode snickered. I rolled my eyes and snatched the key from Malfoy, running up ahead and climbing the stairs to the porch. I only fumbled with the key for a few seconds before figurring out how it went in -I was going to die without _Alohomora_- and I turned the key slowly. Pushing the door open, I hit the light switch on the wall beside the doorway and the light flooded the front two rooms so brightly I had to shield my eyes at first. The house was a simple set up, the rooms were set up like a train: entering the door you were in the living room, walk forward and you would enter the dining room, continue forward and push open a white swinging door and you were in the kitchen. The downstairs was painted a gleaming white with green trimming; the living room held a deep red sofa and chair set with a glass coffee table in the middle setting on a persian rug while the rest of the downstairs' hardwood flooring was left uncovered. A flat screen TV sat against the wall in a large TV stand with closing doors. A simple four chair table set was placed in the dining room along with a shelf with fine china and glass on it. The kitchen was no bigger than a fourth of the living room's size, but that did not bother me in the least. I was used to tiny spaces, considering my house had nine people just in immediate family that had dinner in the same kitchen every morning growing up.

"I'm going to check the upstairs," I told the three as they finally come in. The stairs were located to the far side of the living room and had a slight turn in them, like a spiral staircase only not. At the top, I gaped in astonishment. "No bloody way!"

"What, Weasley? Do they have an actual shower like you've never...?" Bullstrode stopped behind me, jaw dropping as she repeated my sentiments, "Hell no!"

_**Millicent's POV**_

If this whole idea was insane before, I had no clue how to refer to it now. They were not just making us live together in the same house. They were making us _sleep_ in the same rooms. There were three doors along the hall at the top of the stairs. The first door was open to reveal a decent sized bedroom with tiled flooring, a large bath and a shower against the far wall. The next door was closed and a paper was hanging on it. It read: _Boys and girls from the same house may not share a room._ That left the last closed door at the far end of the hall mine and the Weaslette's room if the note was taken to mean that boys and girls could not mix at all. There was absolutely no way I was sharing a room with a filthy bloodtraitor! Not in a million lifetimes, not even I had a coven of vampires sent after me! Though I'd rather her than the mudblood any day.

"What's the problem?" Creevey came up next, looking between the redhead and me. I simply pointed at the note with a scowl. It was slightly amusing how he paled considerably at the prospect of sleeping in the same room as Draco. "W-well, we'll just have to make this work."

"Colin!" Weasley screeched, "How will we make this work? I am not sharing a room with a troll!"

"Watch it," I growled at her. My eyes flashed dangerously but she lifted her chin defiantly, challenging me to say more. I called irritably, "Draco! Get your arse up here _right now_!"

"What?" he poked his head around the banister to look at our traffic jam at the top of the stairs. Weasley crossed her arms and answered, "We have a little...sleeping arrangement problem."

**_Hermione's POV_**

I took the key for the house from Bill with a quiet thanks and led the others up to the door. I glanced around and noted light spilling from the other houses already. There was also fighting already being heard from between other groups. Unlocking the door, I stepped out of the way for the others to pass me and go in. "Woah," Parkinson murmured as she entered. Obviously she was amazed that muggles could possibly make their homes look as good as any manor despite the size. I walked through to the kitchen, noting the house was built like every other house of the block with the rooms going in a line. The furniture was most likely the same, too, as the professors would not want any group having better items than another. Some students were babies and would complain about it.

"'Mione!" Neville called from upstairs. "If you had to choose between Zabini and Parkinson, which would be the lesser evil?" The two Slytherins were about to object to his phrasing when I answered, bar none, "Parkinson." The girl was an insufferable twit, but if I had to choose I would pick her over the flamboyant, flirting Zabini.

Neville came down the steps and nodded, "Okay. Hermione and Parkinson are sharing a room. That sticks me with Zabini."

"What? No, no." Parkinson said with as much calm as possible, "Blaise and I were to share a room. We decided on this, remember?"

"I remember."

"Nev..." I watched him, eyes narrowing. He simply produced a note that had been hanging up upstairs. "We aren't allowed to share a room with our housemate? That's ridiculous! They already having us share a house, no way are we sharing actual rooms!"

"For once, Granger, I agree with you." Parkinson crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "Where is our adviser? I have a few choice words for him and the rest of Hogwarts' faculty!"

**_Blaise's POV_**

I could not help but smirk as Granger had a spaz attack over the rooms. It was quite interesting to see the usually collected Gryffindor lose her cool for even a moment. "Women," I said teasingly, "Always throwing fits over something. Didn't you say, Granger, that you would not fail because of us? Well, we won't fail because of you, so you two best get over it. Yes, Pansy, you too, and get ready for bed."**_  
_**

**_Parvati's POV_**

I watched Harry out of the corner of my eye as he looked around our house. Cecily and I were sitting on the couch and simply watching the boys figure out all the muggle stuff. Thankfully, Harry grew up with muggles and new practically everything and how it worked. It was weird thinking of _our_ house. Mine and Harry's...and Cecily's and Goyle's, but it was mostly the 'me and Harry' that was odd. it was hardly a secret that I still fancied Harry despite how he treated me at the Yule ball in fourth year. He always thought I was angry with him for it, but I got over it by the end of that night. I mean, he was Harry Potter, Hogwarts champion, Boy Who Lived, and he had to take a girl to a dance. His first dance, his first somewhat date. And i know for a fact he had fancied Cho Chang more than he ever did me. I had just liked that he had asked me at all instead of some other single girl.

Goyle played with the lights, turning them on and off in awe of the elasticity or whatever Harry called it. "Goyle, Goyle," Harry said, "You should stop doing that. You might blow a circuit."

"A circuit?" I furrowed my brow in confusion. He looked sheepish, "A circuit is what the electricity runs through. If you blow a circuit, the lights will stop working until it's fixed."

Cecily nodded dumbly. "Ohhhhh," she said though it was obvious she did not get it in the least. "Well, Par, let's go check out our room upstairs!"

**_Harry's POV_**

My eyes followed Parvati until her and Cecily disappeared up the steps. I then promptly dropped onto the couch and rubbed my forehead tiredly. It was too early in the morning...er, well, too late at night to have to deal with an ex-whatever Parvati was to me, plus a clueless Slytherin girl, plus an even more clueless Slytherin troll who continued to flick the lights on and off. "Goyle!" I snapped at him, eyes hard. The other boy snorted at me and headed into the kitchen. I shook my head and headed upstairs to the bathroom. I then remembered I could not use my magic and I went to my room to grab clothes.

Knocking lightly on the girls' door, I told them I was getting a shower. The only response was a muffled "Okay." from Parvati.

**_Ron's POV_**

"Jes, can you grab me a drink from the fridge?" Lavender asked the Slytherin girl as she headed in that direction. She nodded and looked at Crabbe and I to see if we wanted anything. Crabbe asked for any food she could grab him while I said no thanks. What i wanted was not here in this house but across the street with Zabini. I scowled out the window at the lit up house directly across from us, where Zabini was visible talking to Parkinson and Hermione. Hermione caught sight of me and waved, forcing a bright smile on her face. Raising a hand back, I turned away. They obviously had their troubles there.

"Won won," Lavender cooed, "Come sit by me?"

"Don't call me that, Lavender," I replied curtly. I already had a headache after the freak-out she had had over not being able to share a room with me. Obviously the girl was still crazy about me. Literally, she was a psycho with it. She just did not get that it was over for good between me and her, and that I had my eye on someone else. She expected being in the same house as me to be her opportunity to get me back. Ha, like that would ever happen! Lavender would just have to settle with sharing a room with the other girl. I would gladly deal with Crabbe for five years than Lavender for one night. We had no problems that resulted in an argument so far, despite animosity between me and the Slytherin oaf's little leader Malfoy.

Jeshiskah came back and tossed a can of something at Lavender. "I don't know what it is. It was one of the only things there...the can says it's Pepsi, whatever that is." I slowly recalled Harry once giving me, Fred, George, and Ginny one of those to try, and I was just about to tell Lavender to not open it for a few minutes when soda blew up in her face and covered the room in stickiness. Right, if you shake up soda -that's what Harry called it- it would fizz and go everywhere.

"Get a mop," I sighed.

**_Lavender's POV_**

I was wide-eyed in shock after the explosion from my drink. It was all over me! It dripped from my hair and ran down my face. My shirt and top of my pants were soaked and felt sticky now. I looked up and saw that the walls and ceiling had the drink all over them, as well. "Get a mop," was all that was said, coming from Ron. Jeshikah ran and came back in less than a minute with the mop. Ron took it and began cleaning the floor. I stood to get out of his way, "I'm going to change..."

Dashing up the stairs, my face burned hot and tears pricked at my eyes. Merlin, I always had the worst things happen to me around him! He was probably laughing at me right now, as soon as I was out of sight he probably started. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Hermione gave us soda once, how could I forget?_ I scolded myself as I grabbed pajamas from my trunk and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower head and simply ducked my head under the water without climbing in, letting the water rinse the soda from my hair.

**_Jeshikah's POV_**

I walked back into the kitchen and searched around for a rag of some kind. There was one under the sink that I took and soaked in water. I wrung it out gently and then went to the living room, and I climbed up onto the couch to reach up and scrub the wall. Ron glanced up and said he'd get the ceiling since he was taller, and I just smiled and nodded. After a few minutes, I reached as high as I could and jumped down. Crabbe took the wet rag from me and took it back to the kitchen. "I'm going to check on Lavender," I told Ron unnecessarily before taking the steps two at a time. I heard the shower running and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lavender called out. I pushed the door open and saw her standing with her hair under the water. "Was it bad?"

"No, no. Not at all." I shook my head, "It's a mistake anyone from our world could make with some stupid muggle drink. I think Ron was just amused as the rest of us, but you know how he is in the morning before he's woken fully."

A small smile graced her lips, "Yeah, I do. Everyone knows, even you Slytherins apparently."

"It's not that hard to miss."

I walked over and squirted shampoo in her hair for her before she could ask me to hand it to her. I looked around for a towel but could not find one that was out; I opened a small closet in the corner and saw it stacked to the brim with towels and wash clothes. Grabbing one of the towels, I closed it back up and set the towel down by her feet. This was by far the most interesting night of my life, I decided. It had always been obvious that the Gryffindor was practically in love with the redheaded Keeper for her house's team, but no one would ever suspect that Lavender Brown, relationship extraordinaire was just as nervous and clumsy as any other teenage girl. She always carried herself with confidence in front of any guy. Yet, here I stood helping her clean herself up after what she considered a mortifying accident in front of the man she yearned for the most.

**A/N:Ta-da! It's two days late, but this is your guys' Christmas present! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, happy New Years, Happy Holidays! I don't know what everyone celebrates, but whatever it is this is your present for it. :) I know some of the character's POVs are short, only two sentences or one paragraph or whatever, but I wanted to get something from them in there, too, so you all coulod get a feel for how different characters are feeling. I missed some characters like Draco and Colin and Neville and Pansy, but I'll throw their POVs in in another chapter. I think the next chappie will be focused on Luna and the Ravenclaws.**

** Read & Review!  
Love Yas!  
Bewitched Nightwalker (aka Amanda)  
**


	5. Of Meeting the Neighbors

**A/N: Next chapter :)**

**Blooming Roses Chapter 5: Of Meeting the Neighbors**

**_Ginny's POV_**

"Bloody muggles," I heard Bulstrode grumble from the bed opposite mine. I would have agreed if I was awake enough to speak coherently. Checking the clock on the nightstand, it flashed _7:30_ in bright red numbers. Who the hell would be up and knocking on our door at seven thirty? I put my pillow over my head to block it out, but the people were insistent and just banged on the front door louder. I called tiredly, "_Anyone_ going to get that?" When I got no answer except a few snores from Colin I huffed and threw my covers off, "Damned men... Coming!" I checked the bathroom mirror quickly on my way down the hall and brushed my hair before running down the stairs and opening the door.

Standing before me was a group of seven or eight people, and they all exclaimed cheerful hellos as a woman at the front said, "Well aren't you a gorgeous young thing!" I heard a snort come from behind me and turned to see Malfoy, looking wide awake, and I realized he had been up but ignored these people.

"May we help you?" I asked, turning back to the group. The woman beamed and passed a pan of food, "When we heard a group of students from a foreign school was comin' to stay here as part of a project, we cooked up a whole bunch of food for you and your classmates so you would have fresh meals until you settle in and get used to the place. The whole block was ecstatic to know these old houses would be put to good use after being empty so long. We planned a party, too, to welcome y'all to the neighborhood. You will come, won't you?"

"No." Malfoy said as I beamed, "Of course!" I shot him a glare as the woman's smile faltered, "Oh, don't mind him. He's such a nasty ferret in the morning, and we got here late in the night. Of course we'll be coming."

"Oh, good!" she smiled more brightly. "I'm Margie Connell, and this is my husband Teddy. And that's Mrs. Keller -"

A woman around thirty interjected, "Just call me Krissy."

"-and these are her young kids Brandon, Mikie, and Nessie..Oh, and the Benson brothers: Jake and Trey." I eyed the two brothers when they stepped up, offering their hands. Jake was older by two years, eighteen, Margie was saying as I shook their hands. I just smiled at them politely, "I'm Ginevra, but you can call me Ginny. Grumpygills over there is Draco, and our other two roommates are still sleeping. They're Millicent and Colin."

"Such handsome names," Margie fluttered.

**_Draco's POV_**

I rolled my eyes at the muggle woman talking to Weasley at the door. If only the stupid Gryffindor had not opened the door. There was a reason I had ignored them, and it was not because they were muggles. I had simply heard them banging on every other house's door and chattering about the same nonsense. I was not the only one overly annoyed with this group of neighbors, but Weasley was acting perfectly fine with the early intrusion. She always was too damned chipper in the morning for my liking.

"So," the woman, Margie apparently, said with her odd accent, "we'll let you go. We know it's early, but we wanted to let y'all know now that we have a big bash for y'all planned for later this evenin'. So you could have time to get ready, you know. It was super meeting you both, and we hope to see your roommates there, too."

I rolled my eyes but gave a polite nod when their eyes landed on me for a response, while Weasley flashed another smile, "We'll be sure to bring them. They will be excited, trust me."

"Bless you," Krissy said affectionately, "You are the most polite one we encountered so far. If only your boyfriend would be as chipper, this visit would have been the best."

I blinked and looked at her, "I'm not -"

Margie laughed and interrupted, "Come now, Krissy, I said we'd let them go. So c'mon. I am sure they would like a quiet breakfast together."

Weasley stammered even as the group turned and began walking away, waving. "He's...Malfoy's not..." I chuckled. My reaction had not been much better, but the fact she was still standing in the doorway gaping like a fish, the door wide open and her still in her night clothes. Well, it was a very amusing sight to behold and I wished, for once, that the mudblood from upstairs was here to take pictures annoyingly like he always did. "Malfoy, shut up." she hissed, closing the door finally and stalking past to go to the kitchen. I followed, smirking, and watched as she placed the pan the muggles gave her on the counter. Glancing at me, she pulled off the foil to peek at the food. "What _is_ it?"

I raised an eyebrow and moved next to her to look at it. It looked like large noodles covered in sauce and covering something else. I opened a drawer and grabbed a knife, using it to cut out a piece. "It looks fattening," was all I said as we examined the layers of cheeses and noodles and sauce. She snorted and laughed, turning away as if that could keep me from hearing. "What?"

"You are the _only_ man who cares if food is _fattening_," Weasley snickered behind her hand and peeked at me, "And you don't even _need_ to. Seriously, have you _seen_ yourself?"

"Is that a compliment from Ginny Weasley on my _body?_" I smirked again at her and watched in amusement as her neck flushed a deep red. "No need to be ashamed, Weasley, plenty other girls are just as impressed and in love with my looks as you."

"Eww, Malfoy, just eww."

"It's the truth."

"If you say so."

"I do, which means it is true. I am always right."

"In what universe?" she snorted again.

"My universe, of course." I spoke seriously though I winked at her, "This is my world, I just allow all of you to live in it. Now if only you would do as I like, I'd be completely satisfied" Weasley rolled her eyes and turned away, but not before I caught sight of the redness seep into her face. I could _feel_ the twinkle of amusement enter my eyes as she refused to look at me again. I twirled a lock of her vibrant red hair around my finger, and I watched as she jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"You know," I rolled my eyes, "that's not very attractive. Jumping when a man barely touches you totally turns them off."

"Oh, so now we are going to talk about what you find attractive in me? This should be good." Weasley covered the muggle's food again and pushed it into the fridgamerator or whatever she called it last night. She turned back to me with her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised, "Go on, then. List away."

I smirked, "Now why would I find anything attractive in you? And if I happened to, what reason would I have to share?"

"Tit for tat, Malfoy. I told you something I find attractive 'bout you, now it's your turn."

"Hmm, I think that should be tit for tit, Weasley."

Millicent walked in as Weasley flushed her family's famous crimson and turned to the window like the snow outside was suddenly very interesting. "Just what I want to wake up to. Muggles banging on our door." my housemate said around a yawn.

"I had a nightmare that Ginny and Malfoy were flirting afterward," the mudblood Gryffindor inserted when he followed. "What's for breakfast?"

"That wasn't a nightmare, kid," Millicent shot me an amused look. "That actually happened...and aren't you the cook in our little 'family' here?"

"We were not _flirting_," Weasley flushed again, "We were simply discussing food." I snorted in laughter this time despite it being undignified as it was. She glared at me as I snickered. She knew we did not just talk about food, and we both knew that our friends had listened in and would know so, too. I could just imagine the sexual innuendos the two were thinking up to reference food with mine and Weasley's conversation. Weasley huffed and stalked out, calling back, "Colin, there's eggs in the fridge for breakfast. Bill dropped them off before I went to bed last night."

**_Ginny's POV_**

Was it possible to die of embarrassment? Or from blushing, though that usually came with embarrassment? My face felt like it was on fire as I flew up the stairs and into the bathroom. I dropped onto the floor with my back against the door. I could not have had that conversation with _Malfoy_ of all people! It was simply not possible. I could always see myself harmlessly flirting with Seamus or Dean or even Harry! Had Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince and Hogwarts sex god, ever entered any imaginings of what I would be like as a good flirt?

Definitely not. I think I would know.

I repeatedly hit my palm against my forehead and mumble, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." It should be obvious that the ferret would never let me live those few minutes down. He had most likely thoroughly enjoyed himself at my expense, what with plenty of experience flirting with girls to get a good one night from them before ignoring them the rest of their lives. I barely ever flirted before; once or twice with Harry when I found the courage over the years, plenty with Dean and Seamus but they were fellow Gryffindors! I hadn't really flirted with Corner when I dated him, he had just been there, you know. There was truly no attraction at all there, he was using me to make Cho Chang jealous and I was using him to get the Dream Team's attention.

No, I had no real talent or experience in flirting at all. Yet, I had flirted pretty well with Malfoy of all people. I am pretty sure I would have "won", as Lavender would say when a girl gets the upperhand over the guy, had it not been for my stupid, completely outrageous blushing. Damned heat rushing to my face did nothing whatsoever to abate Malfoy's amusement, nor did it help me focus on good comebacks and comments when I was stressed over just how red he made me turn.

_I think that should be tit for tit, Weasley._

Had that been his answer to what he found attractive, or was he just trying to embarrass me more? I stood slowly and regarded myself in the mirror. A frown furrowed my brows as I cocked my head to the side. Stupid Weasley red hair. Stupid Weasley pale skin. Stupid Weasley freckles. Stupid Weasley brown eyes. Stupid Weasley...well, I guess I was different from my brothers in the chest area, obviously, but we all still had broad chests and shoulders. I just had a little more to add. I sighed and roughly ran a hand through my hair. I was ugly, no doubt about it. Why Malfoy would flirt with me was beyond me, and his final comment made no sense.

I definitely had more to be proud of than most of the girls in my year, but it still was not much. All the girls would go through one final growth spurt to fill themselves out. Me? I would get taller, lanky like my brothers, perhaps fill out around my hips just a bit. My chest? Pft, forget it. I would remain a flat-chested, Barbie-wannabe forever; I would be forever cursed with simple "bug bites" while everyone else got "speed bumps". And I would probably sit and wonder, much like now, why any guy, if there was even an 'any', showed an interest in flirting with me.

I sighed again and grabbed my brush, running it through my fiery locks. Hopefully, someday those would change, too, but with everyone in my family having some shade of red hair, I doubted it would. I would always be a Weasley, and I would always be the "accidental flirt" guys resort to when no one is around. Yes, that's it. That had to be why Malfoy flirted with me. He truly has no lust for Bulstrode, so I was the next step up, I guess. Makes sense now, and though not a very mood-lifting revelation, it made me feel better knowing malfoy probably would never embarrass me through flirtation again.

**A/N: And that's where the chapter ends! I was going to keep going and get through the party, too, but I felt that I _really_ needed to update this story and start getting somewhere with it. It's 1 a.m. so I doubt I'd get much more of the chapter done if I decided to wait, ya know? So, here ya go! A bit of D/G flirting, a bit of Ginny insecurity and some best friends-teasing, and we got a pretty good 2,200 words without the author's note! :) I was excited to possibly get my first 3,000 word chapter in a LONG time, but I think an update is better than my own personal feat while updating. Agreed?**

**So, thanks to those who reviewed! I hope to get at LEAST 3 reviews for this chapter before I update again, but I would not object to more. Even if you just review to say "good job" it won't matter, I'd just like to know who is reading :) READ&REVIEW!**

**Love Yas!  
Bewitched Nightwalker (a.k.a. Amanda)  
**


End file.
